The original three year plan included professional development in research methodology, statistical analysis, and computer applications. The plan also included two research studies: A diagnostic study of infantile anorexia and the development of a parent rating scale for the assessment of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) in toddlers. Dr. Chatoor applies for two additional years of funding to complete the two research projects described in the initial proposal and to expand her testing of a developmental model for eating disorders to a treatment study of infantile anorexia. She also plans to prepare through coursework, in study design, epidemiology and computer applications, for additional studies to test her developmental model for eating disorders. The additional training will allow Dr. Chatoor to play a significant role in the institutional and departmental plans to establish a research training program in Child Psychiatry at Children's National Medical Center in Washington, D.C.